


Metal Slimes Have Had Enough!

by DrgnmastrAlex



Category: Dragon Quest VIII, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Mind Control, Multi, Transformation, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrgnmastrAlex/pseuds/DrgnmastrAlex
Summary: And here we are, the 200+ DeviantArt Watcher Celebration fic!  This is on the shorter side, compared to the chapters I've done for MTR and some commissions, but at 3300 words I think you'll still enjoy its length and the content in the work.  Since I'm most familiar with Dragon Quest 8 and Dragon Quest 11, I decided to take female party members from those two games and make a party out of them.  You'll get to see Jade and Serena from DQ11 and Jessica and Red from DQ8 (yes, Red counts, she joins your party in the 3DS version) interact a bit before the story takes off in earnest.
Relationships: n/a
Kudos: 7





	Metal Slimes Have Had Enough!

“Metal Slimes Have Had Enough!”, a Dragon Quest series MC/TF kink story by DrgnmastrAlex

“THUNDER THRUST! HYAAAAAAHH!”

A spear strike lashed out, guided by a keen eye as it dealt a critical blow to a gooey target and slew it instantly. The raven-haired, pony-tailed woman sporting gray-blue eyes had a satisfied grin as the creature dissipated, and the battle was over. While the creatures she and her party fought rarely provided any materials for making new equipment or items, they were worth a wealth of battle experience, helping them grow stronger, faster, more accurate, and more powerful. That was if you could actually hit the tricky buggers known as Metal Slimes.

The creatures were part of a family of monsters that were notorious for their incredible evasion, extremely high resistance to damage, and tendency to flee. To adventurers, they were both a promising source of experience to grow ever stronger, and a constant source of irritation with how hard they were to find, and even harder to kill. However, she and her party were equipped with the means to hunt them down.

Jade, as she was known, turned to her party, taking note that all of them were a visually impressive sight. She in a mix of field green and black clothing: boots, gloves, and a top and shorts that allowed her freedom of movement to take advantage of her martial prowess. She holstered her spear as the healer of their party, Serena, played her harp and mended the wounds of everyone. Serena was the least colorful of the bunch, but she was an understated beauty in her own right: blonde, straight hair, clear blue eyes, and wearing a simple white sleeved blouse with a forest green vest and over-skirt that evoked the image of her namesake.

Jade had known Serena for some time, having gone on a grand adventure with her and others to stop an ancient evil wizard named Mordegon, and an even greater evil than he afterwards. But the other two were from a completely different world altogether, though they too faced a great evil named Rhapthorne who threatened to destroy their world.

One was a rather busty woman with vivid red hair done up in stylish twintails, wearing a purple sleeved top with a red dress skirt, and a yellow sash to bring it all together. Jessica was an accomplished mage and a noblewoman from this other world, bringing some buffs and spells to deal with any monsters that got too close who weren't part of their hunt. The brown-eyed spellcaster was somewhat tomboyish, reminding Jade a little bit of herself in certain regards due to her own upbringing as a princess. But she was incredibly intelligent and an excellent tactician for the group, which was necessary in pinning down the wily Metal Slimes they sought.

Standing beside her was another woman, one whose attire was a clear reference to her name. Or was that the other way around? Regardless, Red wore red lightweight leather thigh high boots, arm stockings, and a matching set of body-conforming red leather top and shorts, with a fur side skirt to round out her look. Easily the most eye-catching of the group due to her attire, Red's hair was done up in a wild spiky ponytail that kept her dark brown hair out of her gray eyes. Red had initially been reluctant to join the group due to how the groups of two had suddenly appeared before the other. Even after trust was gained with Jessica, Red was still gruff and standoffish, but the mage explained that this was how she typically was with most everyone. 

Eventually, she warmed up a little after seeing Jade's and Serena's skill in a fight, and the four quickly decided that they'd make a good adventuring party. They quickly worked out a good marching order, and with Jade being their primary physical damage dealer, Serena providing defensive buffs and healing, Jessica using her offensive buffs and damage-dealing spells, and Red using her talents as a thief to keep monsters off-kilter and steal valuable items, the four proved to be a formidable force.

That was why, despite still being unable to answer how they all arrived in this new world, they chose to improve their odds of success by hunting down Metal Slimes.

“I still find it rather bothersome what that village chieftain said...” Jessica thought aloud. “How the local monster population grew to have so many Metal Slimes, and the rumors that adventurers seeking greater strength from hunting them would be cursed.”

“Buncha rubbish.” Red checked the durability of her knife, finding its edge in satisfactory condition to continue hunting. “Ye hear all sorts out on the seas. Tales o' giant kraken, sirens luring sailors to their doom, great big 'ol sea dragons... well, some of those tales have summat to 'em, but just as many are rubbish. Odds are that sum unlucky blokes got too carried away with huntin' 'em slimes, and got got by other monsters.”

Jade nodded. “Red makes a valid point. While I am concerned about a 'curse' being explicitly mentioned with these Metal Slimes, I would daresay the chance is greater that hunters and overly excitable adventurers met an unfortunate end at the claws of a Garuda, or the heavy end of a Brownie's hammer.”

“Well, we have the resources and knowledge to know when we need to rest up and make camp. And a wealth of experience in dealing with all sorts of monsters.” Serena smiled. “As long as we are prudent, I don't think we have much to worry over. At least not with these battles.”

“There there.” Jessica patted Serena on her arm. “We'll find a way back to our friends and family. We've still got a week's journey to... oh blast, what was the name of the kingdom that chieftain told us to go to?”

“Rasuda. I think.” Jade pursed her lips a little in thought. “Or he might have said Rasoolda. I wasn't very familiar with his accent, and I fear I may have misheard him several times.”

“Feh, happens.” Red shrugged. “Ye get that at times, 'specially since we seem to be inna more tropical region of this world. Worse come to worst, we find a boat and sail to new shores fer an answer.”

Finding the plan satisfactory, the four of them continued onward, seeking out any signs of Metal Slimes to slay. The immediate area seemed to have dried up in their quarry, so they moved on to another part of the region, which proved to be very rocky as it traveled further into the hills.

“Are we sure that there's more of them up here?” Serena kept her wits about her as she hung near the back of the group with Jessica, while Red was at the front.

“We'll find out soon enough...” Jessica replied.

A few groups of monsters got in their way as they entered the hills proper, and roamed for a few hours in pursuit of the evasive slimes before setting up camp. The sun had passed its zenith as they took a break, chatting with each other and going over the map to mark where they were. It was right around that time that something caught Jade's eye: a slithering motion, which she thought was a snake at first, before getting a glint of something metallic in hue. She glanced over to Red with a knowing look, and the pirate-thief gestured to the others to not give away Jade's attention to what was spying on them.

In a fluid motion, Jade picked up her spear and threw it at where their spy was peeking out at them, just barely missing it as a metallic puddle of slime with eyes and a goofy smile on its face ran.

“There's one!” Serena cast Acceleratle to boost the party's speed as they chased off after it. It was unlike the normal Metal Slimes they had seen thus far, and the party shared big smiles. Liquid Metal Slimes were worth a lot of experience, and if they could slay a few of them, they'd easily grow in power in leaps and bounds.

The slime led the ladies further into the rockier parts of the hillside as it grew into more mountainous terrain, and after several minutes of pursuit, they watched the Liquid Metal Slime round a corner and disappear into a crack in the mountain wall.

“Bugger!” Red spat, sheathing a drawn knife. “Figures the lil' bastard was crafty enuf to know the terrain.”

“Yes...perhaps too knowledgeable.” Jessica looked around the mountain face and drew quizzical looks from the others, but then she found what she was looking for. “Over here!” The other three followed to find Jessica with a grin on her face, standing in front of a natural cave that they could enter.

“Who wants to make a bet that our quarry is in here?”

Jade chuckled, “I'd say that is a safe bet. Red, care to lead on?”

The light outside illuminated the cave at its entrance, but venturing further in revealed it to be quite large. An entry chamber that narrowed as it led further in, twisting and delving further into the mountainside. Torches were lit as they explored further in, and several minutes of exploration would reveal certain clues.

“I found some molten droplets.” Red said, bringing the material to the group as they met back up at a major junction within the caverns. “Couple of dead ends, too. No dosh.”

“Did anyone take notice of something odd about these caverns?” Jessica looked among the group, getting head shakes from the others. “...there's no normal monsters here. Nothing from the Dracky family, nothing that commonly lurks in the hills and mountains, and there's no sign of humanoid monsters to justify the lack of animal-based ones. I think we might have stumbled upon a safe haven for the Metal Slimes, if that Liquid Metal Slime came into these caves.”

“Oh? Excellent!” Serena clapped her hands together. “Perhaps we can use these caverns as a place to hunt the Metal Slimes regularly? Fight a few, grow a bit stronger, then come back a day or two later and repeat?”

“Not a bad idea.” Jessica nodded. “If we're disciplined in the number that we slay, we can use this nest to grow stronger at a much faster rate than if we simply fought every roving band of monsters on our way to Rasoolda.”

“Then why're we still gabbin' about this?” Red snorted. “Let's get in there and splatter some slimes.”

The group moved further in and began to encounter a mix of Metal and Liquid Metal Slimes, slaying a few and growing stronger for the effort. Though the creatures were still wily and would flee without warning, their numbers were much higher in these caves than elsewhere. Liquid Metal Slimes began to grow in number too, adding to their excitement when they were lucky enough to slay one.

“I think we're almost at the innermost part of these caves.” Jade said. “Let's see what we can find.”

Rounding a corner revealed a massive chamber, easily the size of a larger town. Some cracks and holes in the ceiling and walls let in some natural lighting to break the darkness, and there were patches of glowing moss to provide further lighting. What really caught the attention of the party was that this natural lighting served to highlight its contents: numerous kinds of Metal Slimes, from normal all the way up to some King Metal Slimes, and large pools of shimmering liquid.

The slimes had taken notice of the party, and backed away as they approached. Some hid in dark corners of the massive cavern, while the stronger and bigger slimes simply kept their distance.

“They're afraid... but they're not all scrambling to get away.” Serena noted. “Could this place be important to them?”

“It seems that way. Maybe it has to do with those pools?” Jade motioned. Coming up to one, she dipped the tip of her spear into it, and pulled it back out to find the tip covered in a viscous metallic liquid.

“Incredible...” Jessica looked in awe of the sight. “...this could be the same material that the Metal Slimes are made out of. Which means... we might have found a spawning pit for them.”

“Hol' up. Ye telling us that this place is where they're all born?” Red asked.

“Yes! It's fascinating. This is a major find in monster ecology.” Jessica nodded. “We should try to not disturb the pits themselves while we hunt. And perhaps we should be very careful in how many we hunt in here.”

Serena and Jade nodded, but Red let out a scoffing laugh. “And pass up on all the power we can get? We found this place, it's ours by right.” And to prove her point, she immediately charged a nearby Liquid Metal Slime, aiming a precision strike to try and kill it in one blow. It dodged out of the way, forcing Red to recover quickly from her momentum, but in that moment of recovery a King Metal Slime dashed in and bounced her off its mass into one of the pools.

“Red!”

“Blast it, help her! We don't know what that stuff can do if a person is bathed in it!”

“Easier said than done, incoming!”

The Metal Slimes seemed emboldened by one of the intruders being knocked into a pit, and began getting aggressive with the remaining three ladies. Serena made sure to heal everyone and increase their speed and reaction time, while Jessica brought out her whip to strike back at multiple slimes at once. Jade led the group, aiming critical strikes to instantly slay as many of the slimes as possible.

“There's... there's so many!” Serena said in fear.

“Stay close together!” Jessica called out. “We'll move as a group to try and get Red out of there!”

“Why are they so aggressive now? What has changed?” Jade said through grit teeth. Her answer came shortly after.

A hand appeared out of the pool, grabbing at the edge and pulling its owner out. The figure was completely metallic in color, though she was human in appearance, and as she turned her face towards the three, it was clear that it was Red.

“Red, are you okay?!” Serena ran to her side to grab her, but Jade grabbed her by the arm to hold her back.

“Uhhh...I feel...funny...” Red slowly got to her feet, but the metallic sheen she now had all over her body was not leaving. She looked herself over, seeing that she was stained in the liquid, and tried to get it off, only to make herself moan a bit as her hands pressed into her skin. “OooOuh... that's...mmmh... feels nice...”

“Red?”

The sight before them soon turned into a bizarrely erotic one, as Red pressed her hands against herself, all over her body. She shuddered and moaned as her body gained a bounciness to it, a wide smile never leaving her mouth. She pulled coos and moans from her throat as every touch and every caress seemed to enhance her curves. Her thighs became thicker, hips widening while her waist narrowed. She cupped her breasts, groping them and teasing them outwards as they rapidly grew in size. A glazed look shone in her eyes as pleasure and bliss rapidly ate away at her mind, until she was giggling while playing with herself.

“Mmmmh~! So bouncy! So sexy~! Yummy-yum, all horny~!”

The other three looked on in horror as her intelligence seemed to drop by a considerable amount, and she began playing with her sex.

“OooOh~ Slimey-slimey, all yummy and bouncy! Make so many slimes~! Become slime~!”

“What...the hell...?” Jade couldn't believe her eyes. Red had...turned into some kind of Metal Slime Woman. And she was giggling about... breeding? All three ladies blushed immensely, backing away from the transformed thief, only to be reminded that they wouldn't be getting out of the caverns that easily.

“We need to make a path!” Jessica called out, panicking with a cast fire spell, which harmlessly dissipated on the Metal Slimes' bodies. “Oh, right...immune to spells...”

“Come on! We'll push past!” Jade grabbed the dumbfounded Serena, but Red quickly whipped her hand back and extended her arm like a whip, stretching it out to absurd lengths before wrapping it around Serena's waist. The pull of Slime-Red was too strong, and it broke Jade's grip on the healer as Slime-Red pulled backwards, quickly enveloping Serena in her sticky, tacky body.

“Jade, help!!”

Jade and Jessica watched as Slime-Red fell back into the pool, her slime body restricting Serena's movements as the healer was dunked into the metallic slime. Jade called out to her, trying to rush to save her, and in doing so separated from Jessica, dooming the both of them. Metal Slimes of all kinds poured into the area, hitting and damaging the two remaining heroines, rapidly depleting their HP with attacks and spells in an effort to push the two towards the pools.

“This...is really bad...! Jade, please... run for it!”

Jade tried to turn and run, but another Metal Slime slammed into her face and knocked her onto her rear. She watched as Jessica was pulled into the slime pool, and a horde of Metal Slimes soon weighed her down and forced Jade into one next to her.

Minutes passed, with the pools' surfaces occasionally breaking with ripples or bubbles. But soon, four figures found their way to the surface, pulling themselves out. Slime-Red was giggling madly, pleasuring herself as she slurped her elongated tongue against a King Metal Slime, pressing into it and sticking to him with an erotic coo of delight. The other three groaned and tried to spit the taste of metallic slime from their mouths, only to find that that taste was rapidly becoming all they could taste.

“J-jessica...are we...turning into Slimes?” Jade asked in fear.

“I think so...”

Serena was already giggling, her proportions growing out into an exaggerated feminine frame. She caressed herself, fingers plunging into her sex as her transformation was made complete.

“Serena's gone...she's one of them now...”

“Mmmhhh~ So bouncy! I already airhead, even bigger bubble brain now, tee-hee~” Serena cooed. Her body moved with an erotic bounce, and she wrapped her arms around Jessica to deep-throat kiss her and press her massive breasts into Jessica's own. Each press of her breasts seemed to make Jessica's even bigger than before, and soon she was sporting G-cups while kissing passionately back.

“Mmmhh~ So big boobies! So much slime-milk for baby slimes!”

“Jessica... I...ooohhhh~” The erotic sensations came in hard and fast for Jade: suddenly, her entire body felt ultra-sensitive, and she began to grope her own breasts. Her fingers kneaded into the slime-flesh, the shine of sunlight and moss-light making them look even more alluring as they grew bigger and bigger. The other three Metal Slime Woman soon joined her, seeking pleasure together and to bring the last of the four into a new sisterhood. Sticking and pulling away made her hips wider, narrowing her waist, and making her look that much more voluptuous and matronly.

“Eheheeh~ Sticky-sticky~ All horny, so fun~” Slime-Jade cooed, forming bunny ears on her head for fun. “Mate like bunnies! Mate like slimes!”

The four stood in sexy, tempting poses, riling up the other slimes as a sticky, gooey mass of metal slime soon formed around them. Roiling, undulating, with the occasional ripple or slimey hand impression pressing out of the mass, the new Metal Slime Women were quickly finding pleasure in their new purpose.

The 'curse' of the Metal Slimes had claimed four new victims...

The End


End file.
